


Musings

by karakuri_wordweaver



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakuri_wordweaver/pseuds/karakuri_wordweaver
Summary: Sometimes, your muse is silent. Sometimes, it never shuts up.Sometimes, you can't tell.





	Musings

It was a familiar sight. Sasori sat at his worktable, engrossed in adjusting a weaponized arm. Komushi was in a nearby chair, eyes trained on his friend.

“You’ve been working on that one for a while, yeah? Can’t wait to see how it turns out.”

Sasori didn’t reply. He didn’t even look away from his work. Typical.

“Still, you designed this weapon pretty much from scratch, right? It’s not just a module, you had to figure out the custom parts, and you’ve already gotten it mostly put together!”

Sasori changed tools, still not pulling his eyes away from his work.

“Hey, how long have you been shut up in here? You should really go out once in a while, Sasori!”

The redhead pressed a small cloth to the plunger of a chemical bottle, but nothing came out.

“I need to get more mineral oil.”

“Aha, see? A reason for you to go out!”

Standing up from his chair, Sasori turned, then paused, eyes fixed on Komushi.

“I wonder if it would suit you.” He looked between his friend and the half-completed weapon arm on the table.

“Ah?! You’re really thinking of trusting me with something like that?”

“It isn’t your style, but it isn’t out of the question for you, either,” he turned away, going back over to the table and picking up the arm, testing the mechanisms before setting it back down and picking up the empty bottle.

“I can’t do anything with it until it’s properly treated, or else it’ll jam.”

“That stuff’s not hard to find though, right? You use mineral oil for cleaning weapons. Oh... but it’s really late, isn’t it? Any place nearby that sells ninja tools is gonna be closed.”

Putting the bottle and the arm aside, Sasori stared at the empty space on his worktable for a minute, before glancing back at Komushi.

“Let me see...”

Komushi extended his arm, and Sasori rolled up the sleeve, examining the mechanical forearm with mild interest.

“What are you looking for? You could just look at the blueprints.”

No reply. With a slight motion of Sasori’s thumb, the arm’s concealed blade shot out smoothly. He tested the mechanism a few times, before, seemingly satisfied, he let the blade retract one more time and let Komushi’s arm drop.

“Ah, I think I get it! You wanna know if both weapons have a similar feel to them! Yeah, I guess you couldn’t use blueprints for that, could you?”

“It could work. I might need to make some adjustments.”

“Ha, well, that probably won’t take long! Though I guess you still have to wait on that oil, yeah?”

The redhead turned away wordlessly, going back to his worktable and pulling a clean scroll out of the drawer.

“Gonna work on some concept designs?”

No answer.

“Anything in particular, or are you just letting the ideas come?”

No answer.

“Eh, I guess you’re done talking for now?”

No answer. Only the sound of Sasori’s writing punctuated the silence.

“Well, that’s alright! I’ll just sit here and watch. It’s... not like I’m really saying anything, anyway.”

The scratching against the scroll stopped, and Sasori looked back over at the puppet of his friend.

“You know, it’s strange,” he mused, his tone soft, cold, and neutral, “You used to talk enough for the both of us. Now I’m talking about my work to a puppet that can’t talk back.”

The puppet, still and dead, gave no response, staring blankly at nothing at all.


End file.
